Die Erben der sieben Könige
by draconius lat
Summary: Tja, lag schon lange aufm Compi rum...Mariella McGrory kommt als neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nach Hogwarts. Die liebenswerte Chaotin ist sogleich beliebt, nicht zuletzt, weil sie eine der wenigen ist, die Snape die Stirn bieten
1. Chapter 1

_Die Erben der sieben Könige_

_Summery:_

_Mariella McGrory kommt als neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nach Hogwarts. Die liebenswerte Chaotin ist sogleich beliebt, nicht zuletzt, weil sie eine der wenigen ist, die Snape die Stirn bieten. _

_Doch hinter der herzlichen Fassade verbirgt sich ein Geheimnis, das auch Snape zu kennen scheint, denn die beiden verbindet ein ungewöhnliches Band. _

Prolog: Dunkle Zeiten

Das schmiedeeiserne Tor des alten Friedhofes quietschte protestierend als es langsam geöffnet wurde. Das unangenehme Geräusch vermischte sich mit dem dunklen Glockenklang mit dem die Turmuhr Londons der schlafenden Stadt unter sich Mitternacht ankündigte. Hier und da raschelte es in einer der vielen Büschen und Hecken die, zusammen mit mächtigen alten Eichen, die altertümliche Friedhofsmauer aus rotem Ziegelstein bedeckten. Ab und an huschte eine Maus, die hier ihr zu Hause gefunden hatte, über den zugewucherten Kieselweg, beobachtet von den hungrigen Augen einer Eule.

Für Mitte August war es bereits schon ungewöhnlich kühl und der eisige Wind veranlasste die junge Frau dazu, ihren Mantel enger um ihren zierlichen Körper zu schlingen als sie sich vorsichtig zwischen Mauer und Türspalt hindurch schob. Der breite Weg dahinter lag in völliger Dunkelheit. Die flackernden Gedenkkerzen, die auf einigen der wenigen noch gepflegten Gräbern standen, kamen mit ihrem Licht nicht weit genug und so musste die Frau sich halbblind zur verfallenen Kapelle vortasten, die etwa zweihundert Meter vor ihr stand.

Da der Friedhof schon seit Anbeginn der Gründung Londons bestand, befand er sich jetzt in einem grauenhaften Zustand. Gräber, um die sich schon lange gar niemand kümmerte, wurden langsam aber sicher unter langem ungemähten Gras bedeckt, Grabsteine waren zerbrochen, die Schrift schon seit Jahren verblasst und die Blumen verrottet. Die ehemals wunderschöne im gotischen Stil errichtete Kapelle glich nun eher einer Ruine als einem Gotteshaus und man lief Gefahr, jeden Moment von herunterfallenden Ziegeln oder Schutt erschlagen zu werden. Daher hatte die Regierung beschlossen, die Gräber, die noch in halbwegs gutem Zustand waren, auf den Friedhof am anderen Ende der Stadt zu verlegen, die Kapelle abzureißen und das Gelände von Grund auf neu zu sanieren.

Im Herbst und Winter standen diese Pläne jedoch still.

Die Frau im schwarzen Mantel störte der Zustand dieses Ortes jedoch herzlich wenig. Sie schob sich langsam voran und versuchte vergeblich, etwas von dem Weg vor ihr zu erkennen. Neben ihr raschelte und bewegte es sich und ließ ihr sowieso schon klopfendes Herz noch schneller schlagen. Dies war nicht gerade der Lieblingsort, dennoch tastete sie sich mutig weiter vorwärts und erreichte schließlich die Kapelle. Aufatmend blieb sie ihm Schein des Vollmondes stehen, der nun ihren weiteren Weg beschien. Durch einen Blick auf ihre Uhr vergewisserte sie sich, dass sie ihre Verabredung nicht allzu lange hatte warten lassen und wandte sich schließlich nach links auf einen der Nebenwege.

Hier wucherte das Gestrüpp noch erbarmungsloser und hatte fast den gesamten Kiesweg eingenommen. Leise fluchend kämpfte sie ihre Schuhe und Beine frei und bahnte sich langsam ihren Weg durch die kratzenden Sträucher.

Zum wahrscheinlich hundertsten Mal in dieser Nacht fragte sie sich, was sie eigentlich dazu bewogen hatte, sich hier mit ihm zu treffen. Niemand, aber auch wirklich niemand, wäre so blöd, sich mitten in der Nacht auf einem verlassenen Friedhof einen Schnupfen zu holen, außer ihr. Und ihrer Verabredung.

Sie passierte Grab um Grab, bei denen man meistens nur sehr schwer erkennen konnte, dass es sich überhaupt um eines handelte. Sie war anscheinend am ältesten Teil des Geländes angelangt. Keuchend blieb sie schließlich stehen und blickte sich suchend um. Viel konnte sie wegen der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen, dennoch glaubte sie, nur wenige Meter vor ihr eine Gestallt ausmachen zu können, die vor einem der Grabsteine stand und diesen betrachtete.

Die behandschuhten Hände tief in die Taschen ihres Mantels schiebend, trat sie auf den Mann zu.

,Eine wunderschöne Nacht, nicht wahr? Etwas kalt aber sonst…!" flüsterte sie um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Anscheinend nicht sonderlich überrascht drehte er sich um und musterte sie für einen Moment. Schließlich nickte er kaum wahrnehmbar und wandte sich wieder dem Stein zu. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos und ließ keinen Schluss darüber zu, was er dachte oder fühlte.

Er war etwa Mitte Dreißig und trug genau wie sie einen schwarzen Mantel, der fast bis zum Boden reichte. Seine schwarzen kinnlangen Haare flatterten leicht im Wind.

Einige Minuten standen die beiden schweigend nebeneinander, in denen die Frau versuchte, die Grabsteininschrift zu entziffern, was ihr jedoch nicht gelang. Nur er schien zu wissen, wer hier seine letzte Ruhe gefunden hatte.

Schulterzuckend wandte sie sich schließlich wieder an ihren Gegenüber.

,Hättest du dir nicht einen schöneren Ort aussuchen können, um mit mir zu reden? Das hier ist nicht unbedingt mein favorisierter Treffpunkt."

Der Mann zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den breiten Schultern und sah hinauf in den sternenklaren Himmel Londons.

,Was gefällt dir hier dran nicht? Ist doch schön hier." Er machte eine kleine Pause bevor er fortfuhr. ,Außerdem passt die Umgebung doch, oder, Mariella?" Sein Blick richtete sich auf sie und seine schwarzen Augen streiften teilnahmslos über ihren Körper.

Mariella McGrory schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln. Manchmal war sein schwarzer Humor einfach nur nervtötend.

,Es brechen dunkle Zeiten an, warum sollte man so tun, als wäre es nicht so?"

,Dein Pessimismus ist grauenhaft."

Er gab ein missbilligendes Schnauben von sich. ,Nicht jeder kann so gut Fröhlichkeit vorheucheln wie du, Mariella, und die Augen vor der Wirklichkeit verschließen."

,Das tue ich nicht!"

Er hob eine Augenbraue. ,Nein?"

Um ihr Herz legte sich eine eisige Klammer. Es war jedes Mal das Gleiche. Immer wenn sie sich trafen behandelte er sie mit solcher Kälte, solcher Arroganz, dass es ihr fast das Herz brach. Sie konnte einfach nicht erkennen, inwiefern sein Sarkasmus ernst gemeint war, was er wirklich über sie dachte. Hasste er sie? Aber wenn ja, würde er sie dann jedes mal wieder treffen um Informationen von ihr zu bekommen?

Je mehr sie versuchte, seine meterdicke Schicht aus Ignoranz, Ablehnung und Bosheit zu durchdringen, desto mehr wich er hinter diese Mauer zurück.

Mariella entschied sich gegen eine Antwort und für einen Themenwechsel.

,Du wolltest mich sprechen?"

Wieder nickte er nur, sah sie nicht an.

,Ich braue ein paar Informationen und ich weiß, dass du sie hast."

,Informationen? Worüber?" Obwohl Mariella die Antwort zu wissen glaubte, wollte sie auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Ihr Gegenüber schnaubte verächtlich. ,Du weißt genau über wen, also stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist."

Mariella seufze gespielt enttäuscht. ,Irgendwie hatte ich gehofft, du hättest mich hier herbestellt um mich einfach nur zu sehen, aber ich hätte wissen müssen, dass das nicht deine Art ist."

Ein geringschätziges Lachen erklang und er sah sie verärgert an. Seine Augen blitzten kalt und ließen ihr einen kühlen Schauer über die Wirbelsäule laufen.

,Wenn ich dich hätte sehen _wollen_," flüsterte er mit sonorer Stimme,,hätte ich dich nicht mitten in der Nacht auf einen Friedhof _gelockt_, meinst du nicht auch? Selbst du solltest mir genügend _Anstand_ eingestehen."

Mariella errötete gegen ihren Willen und sah zu Boden. Warum konnte sie nicht einmal ihren Mund halten? Warum musste sie immer wieder ins Fettnäpfchen treten?

Er beachtete sie nicht.

,Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, also, was wisst ihr?"

Sie riss sich zusammen und blickte einer Katze hinterher, die von einem Gebüsch zur Mauer huschte.

,Anscheinend ahnt Voldemort, dass nicht alles in seinen Reihen so läuft, wie er es gerne hätte."

,Das bedeutet?"

,Das müsstest du doch am besten wissen, oder?" Mariella seufzte und sah ihn schief an. ,Jedenfalls munkelt man in gewissen Kreisen, es gäbe einen Verräter. So viel ich weiß, glaubt Voldemort diesen Gerüchten und lässt einige seiner Anhänger genauer unter die Lupe nehmen."

Der Mann nickte nachdenklich. ,Er wird misstrauisch."

,Scheint so. Aber ist ihm das zu verdenken? Zu viele seiner Pläne wurden in letzter Zeit vom Ministerium vereitelt. Ich nehme an, zuerst lässt er die Anhänger überprüfen, die Verbindungen zum Ministerium haben. Sie scheinen ihm sicher die eheren Kandidaten zu sein."

,Weißt du, wer das ist?"

Mariella schüttelte den Kopf. ,Nicht genau. Wir haben zwar einige im Verdacht, beweisen können wir es jedoch nicht. Aber vor drei Tagen wurde Tom McKeith tot in seiner Wohnung aufgefunden. Offiziell war es Selbstmord aber inoffiziell hat man herausgefunden, dass er für Voldemort spioniert hatte. Vielleicht dachte der dunkle Lord, er wäre der Verräter."

,Möglich, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er ihn dann einfach hätte töten lassen. Er ist grausam, krank, vergiss das nicht."

Mariella lächelte traurig. ,Sagt dir der Name etwas?"

Ihr Begleiter dachte einen Moment nach und nickte dann.

,Er war ein paar mal auf den Todessertreffen, so weit ich mich erinnern kann. Ein kleiner, rundlicher Trottel, der nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab von einem Ast hätte unterscheiden können. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er das Ministerium überwachte."

,Von den meisten erwartet man es nicht. Das ist ja Voldemorts Stärke."

,Gibt es noch etwas?"

,Es gibt Anzeichen dafür, dass er für den finalen Kampf rüstet. Unseren Informationen nach, versucht er neue, stärkere Anhänger auf seine Seite zu ziehen."

,Die da wären?"

,Die Erdzwerge sollen ihm sehr zugetan sein."

Der Mann schnaubte verächtlich. ,Die helfen jedem, der ihnen Geld anbietet."

,Deswegen sind sie für ihn leichtes Spiel. Was glaubst du, wie viele es von diesen Plagegeistern gibt? Hunderte? Tausende? Wenn die nach Hogwarts anrücken, dann gute Nacht."

,Uns stehen also schwierige Zeiten bevor."

,Waren sie jemals einfach?"

Er seufzte und richtete seinen Blick zum sternenklaren Himmel über ihnen. In vier fünf Stunden würden die ersten Annzeichen der Morgendämmerung den schwarzen Himmel in wunderschöne Farbenspiele tauchen. Die Vögel würden anfangen zu singen und sich ihr Frühstück suchen. Doch jetzt, eine Stunde nach Mitternacht war noch nichts davon zu sehen. Der Wind hatte begonnen, kleine Regentropfen herumzuwirbeln und Mariella spürte, wie diese langsam anfingen, ihren Mantel zu durchweichen.

Sie erschauderte und zog den dicken Stoff enger um sich. Ihre Hände fühlten sich bereits eisig und starr an und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch der Rest ihres Körpers folgen würde.

Der Mann drehte sich ihr zu und beobachtete sie einen Moment amüsiert, bevor er in seine Manteltasche griff und seinen Zauberstab hervorholte. Mariella wich etwas zurück angesichts der unerwarteten Bewegung, doch er richtete den Holzstab ungerührt auf sie und murmelte eine kurze Abfolge ihr unverständliche Worte. Im nächsten Moment durchströmte angenehme Wärme jede Faser ihres Körpers und ließ in ihr ein Gefühl entstehen als ob sie in warme weiche Watte gehüllt worden wäre.

,Besser?" fragte er und ließ seinen Blick kurz über sie gleiten. Er schien milde besorgt.

,Ja, vielen Dank." Sie lächelte und kuschelte sich enger in die wohlige Wärme ihres Mantels. ,Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir noch mehr geben, aber auch für uns sind die Zeiten gefährlicher geworden. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, nicht wahr?" fragte sie.

Er nickte und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Grabstein.

,Nein und ich kann nicht verlangen, dass du dich noch weiter in Gefahr begibst. Wenn Voldemort jemals etwas von eurem Orden erfährt, seid ihr in Lebensgefahr." Er drehte sich zu ihr und hob seine linke Hand. Sanft strich er über ihre kühle Wange. Mariella schloss die Augen und genoss die seltene Berührung seinerseits. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, dass er lächelte und erwiderte es fröhlich.

Nach einigen Sekunden wollte er seine Hand zurückziehen, doch Mariella hielt ihn davon ab, indem sie ihre auf seine Hand legte und sie auf ihrer Wange festhielt. Entgegen seiner üblichen Art ließ er es zu.

,Du hast nie von mir verlangt, mich in Gefahr zu bringen, nie. Ich tue es freiwillig."

,Was tut man in diesen Zeiten schon noch freiwillig? Du weißt, was für uns alle auf dem Spiel steht. Für Zauberer und Muggel gleichermaßen. Nicht auszudenken, sollte Voldemort jemals wieder die Macht erlangen, die er damals hatte."

Zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht flackerte in seinen Augen Emotion auf. Er sah sie besorg aber auch nachdenklich an, sein Blick musterte sie intensiv. Es schien, als wolle er jedes Detail ihrer selbst in sich aufsaugen, jede Gefühlsregung ergründen, die sich in ihrem Gesicht und ihren Augen widerspiegelte.

,Ich könnte mir nie verzeihen, sollte dir etwas passieren, Mariella. Es wäre wirklich _sehr_ schade um dich."

Sie grinste. ,Oh, vielen Dank! Sehr charmant, wirklich."

,Du weist, wie ich es meine!"

,Ja."

,Schön, ich muss jetzt gehen, gute Nacht." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und bahnte sich seinen Weg zurück zum Hauptweg. Sein langer Mantel verhedderte sich in den Sträuchern und er strauchelte einen Moment, fand seine Balance jedoch schnell wieder. Mariella unterdrückte ein Kichern. Wie immer, wenn sie sich trafen, wartete sie etwa zehn Minuten bevor auch sie sich in Richtung der Kapelle kämpfte. Die Zeiten waren gefährlich und es war besser, wenn man sie nicht zusammen sehen würde, besonders nicht, wo Voldemort misstrauisch wurde.

Die Dunkelheit verschluckte seine und ihre Silhouette als sie nacheinander das Gelände verließen.

Außerhalb der Mauern blieb sie stehen und betrachtete den Himmel über ihr.

Er könnte sich nicht verzeihen, sollte ihr etwas passieren? Seit sie ihn kannte, hatte er nie irgendwelche Anzeichen gezeigt, die darauf hätten schließen lassen können, dass er sich um sie sorgte, mehr in ihr sah, als eine Informantin. Andererseits könnte er sich auch lediglich nur darum sorgen, dass seiner Informationsquelle etwas zustieß.

Aber vielleicht begann nach knapp zwanzig Jahren endlich sein Panzer zu bröckeln.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen machte sie sich auf den Rückweg in die Stadt. Sie nahm ihr Fahrrad aus seinem Versteck hinter an der Wand wachsendem Efeu und schwang sich auf den Sattel. Sie würde versuchen, noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen, bevor sie sich in wenigen Stunden in Hogwarts würde blicken lassen müssen. Und eine an ihrem ersten Tag todmüde Lehrerin machte nicht unbedingt den besten Eindruck.

Noch einmal sah sie hinauf in den Himmel. Obwohl sich keine Sterne hatten blicken lassen blitzte nun eine Sternschnuppe durch die Dunkelheit und zauberte ein warmes Lächeln auf ihr, vor Kälte gerötetes Gesicht.

,Bitte, beschütze ihn Gott. Lass nicht zu, dass ihm etwas zustößt. Ich könnte ohne ihn nicht leben." Murmelte sie leise, dann verschwand auch sie in den bedrohlichen Schatten der Dunkelheit.

Tja, das wärs zum Prolog……..hoffe, irgendwen interessierts……..P.S.: liebe Kommis, alsoo

bitte, bitte, bitte….


	2. Kapitel 1:Na so ein Zufall

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, sondern das Eigentum von J.K. Rowling

(nur Mariella gehört mir!)

Genre: Romance

Warnings: keine (oder eben absoluter Schrott )

P.S.: Vielen Dank an Matchy für das liebe Review!

_Kapitel 1: Na so ein Zufall!_

Ein heller Blitz durchzuckte den schwarzen Himmel und erhellte für einen Moment die Dunkelheit, die die große Halle Hogwarts' erfüllte. Lauter Donner grollte wütend über das Tosen des Sturmes hinweg und ließ die Fensterscheiben der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei Englands leicht erzittern. Es war sogar für diesen Teil Großbritanniens recht selten, dass ein Unwetter mit solch gewaltigen Ausmaßen die Länderreine heimsuchte.

Die Fackeln an den Wänden erwachten zum Leben als jemand die Halle betrat, deren verzauberter Himmel das Unwetter von draußen in abgeschwächter Form und vor allem ohne Regen widerspiegelte.

Eilige Schritte hallten an den Steinwänden und dem polierten Fußboden wieder und vermengten sich mit dem Rascheln eines Umhangs, der mit einer hastigen Bewegung von den Schultern gerissen wurde. Hie und da erklang das Geräusch kleiner Tropfen Wasser, die in unregelmäßigen Abständen zu Boden fielen.

Professor Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Lehrer der Zaubertränke an dieser Schule, fluchte leise als er, vom erwachten Licht der Fackeln beschienen, in Richtung Kerker schritt, hie und da kleine Pfützen hinterlassend. Seine schwarze Robe triefte vor Regenwasser und haftete unangenehm an seinem klammen Körper. Im Gehen wrang er den ebenfalls dunkeln Umhang aus, der ihn eher schlecht als recht vor dem Regen hätte schützen sollen. Dennoch sah auch sein schwarzes kinnlanges Haar aus, als wäre er erst vor einigen Sekunden aus der Dusche getreten.

In den langen steinernen Korridoren, die an die Halle angrenzten und in alle nur denkbaren Richtungen gingen war es still und nur das leise Schlurfen seiner Schritte durchbrach die, für eine solch große Schule untypische Ruhe. Snape folgte einem der Korridore in denen das Licht aufflammte, sobald er sie betrat, wandte sich schließlich nach links und trat auf eine Treppe, die ihn hinunter in die dunklen geheimnisvollen Kerkerräume des Schlosses führten, die er sein Zuhause nannte.

Das ganze Schloss schlief noch, doch bereits in einigen Stunden würden sich Scharen von Schülern aus ihren Schlafsälen auf den Weg hinunter in die große Halle machen, um vor dem Unterricht noch schnell ihr Frühstück hinunterzuschlingen.

Erst als er die schwere Eichentür seiner Privaträume hinter sich verschlossen hatte, erlaubte es sich Snape, seinen angehaltenen Atem erleichtert auszustoßen und ließ sich erschöpft auf sein Ledersofa fallen. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes erschien ein knisterndes Feuer im großen Kamin in einer Ecke des großzügigen Raumes und mit einem weiteren eine Tasse dampfenden Tees auf einem Tischchen neben dem Sofa. Der Duft nach Kamille erfüllte langsam den Raum als sich der Zauberer wieder erhob und sein Schlafzimmer betrat, das an den Raum angrenzte. Er schälte sich aus seinen feuchten Roben und trocknete sein nasses Haar mit einem Handtuch ab. Schließlich schlüpfte er in einen weichen Pyjama, zog einen schwarzen Morgenmantel darüber und begab sich zurück in Wohnzimmer.

Sich setzend und seinen Tee schlürfend starrte er in das prasselnde Feuer, das ihm seine wohlige Wärme in Wellen entgegensandte.

Es war bereits früh am Morgen, doch Snape verspürte nicht den geringsten Anflug von Müdigkeit. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit schien sein Körper nicht das Bedürfnis nach Schlaf und Ruhe zu haben.

Auch in dieser Nacht war sein Geist viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, über all die Dinge nachzudenken, die ihnen noch blühten, dass er keine Ruhe fand und an Schlaf nicht zu denken war.

Sein Gespräch mit Mariella McGrory hatte ihn zutiefst beunruhigt. Das der dunkle Lord irgendwann beginnen würde, anhand der vielen Fehlschläge seiner Pläne misstrauisch zu werden und nachzuhaken war sicher gewesen, doch Snape hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schnell geschehen würde. Nun, da Voldemort seine Gefolgsleute genauer unter die Lupe nahm, würde es noch viel schwieriger werden, seine Vorhaben an das Ministerium oder an die Gegenstandsbewegungen zu verraten. Auch die Tatsache, dass es anscheinend mehrere Anhänger Voldemorts im Ministerium gab, machte es nicht gerade leichter. Obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass Voldemort einige seiner Vertrauten in eben diesem postiert hatte, hatte es Snape dennoch überrascht, dass es anscheinend doch so viele waren.

Was auch immer der meist gefürchtetste Zauberer Englands, und wahrscheinlich der ganzen Welt, weiter tun würde, es würde jeder menge Zauberer und Muggel das Leben kosten. Leben von Menschen, die unschuldig in die zerstörerischen Zahnräder der dunklen Mächte geraten waren.

Dennoch waren es nötige Opfer.

Opfer, auf deren Blut man den Untergang Voldemorts würde begründen können, Opfer, die ihr Leben für die der nachfolgenden Generationen geben würden. Und dennoch – dennoch würden sie es sein, deren Glück, deren Liebe man opferte, sie ihren Familien, Freunden und Angehörigen wegnahm und irgendwann in Vergessenheit geraten lassen würde. Sie allein waren diejenigen, die keine Zukunft besaßen.

Und vielleicht – vielleicht würde auch er ein solches Opfer werden und sein Leben für den Fall des Mannes geben, dem er einst so bedingungslos gefolgt war. Für den Mann, für den er Unschuldige und Schuldige mit seinen eigenen Händen getötet hatte, für den er seine wenigen Freunde und Vertrauten hintergangen und verraten hatte. Doch nun, nach fünfzehn Jahren des Bangens ob dieser Mann erneut die Macht erlangen würde, die er damals besaß, war sich Snape sicher, dass es diesmal anders sein würde. Diesmal waren sie vorbereitet, diesmal wussten sie sich zu wehren.

Es gab eine Zukunft für sie.

Eine Zukunft ohne die Angst vor diesem Mann.

Snape seufzte und erhob sich. Ja, es gab eine Zukunft, doch die war noch weit entfernt. Erst im finalen Kampf würde sich zeigen, welche Seite die stärkere war. Die Gute oder die Böse.

Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes ließ Snape die Tasse verschwinden, das Feuer erstarb und die Lichter erloschen. Er tastete sich seinen Weg zurück ins Schlafzimmer und in sein Bett, in der Hoffnung wenigstens ein bisschen Schlaf für diese Nacht zu bekommen. Er schloss die Augen als die Standuhr am anderen Ende leise zwei Uhr morgens ankündigte und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Als er fünf Stunden später wieder erwachte, war noch immer das toben des Sturmes zu hören. Er hatte, kurz nachdem er den Friedhof verlassen hatte, eingesetzt und sich bis jetzt anscheinend noch nicht ausgetobt. Snape stand auf, erledigte seine Morgentoilette und stand zwanzig Minuten später in seiner üblichen schwarzen Robe vor dem Spiegel. Die Müdigkeit, die in seinen Knochen steckte, verbarg er wie immer geschickt hinter einer Maske aus völliger Beherrschtheit. An manchen Tagen hasste er seinen Anblick, doch es war ein Teil seiner selbst und so sehr er auch versuchte, sie abzulegen, war sie doch lebensnotwendig für ihn.

Sie schützte.

Sie schützte ihn vor den Schrecknissen dieser seiner Welt, den Dingen, die er gesehen und getan hatte. Sie war sein Barriere gegen den Hass und die Abneigung, die man ihm hier und da entgegenbrachte – und ließ ihn sich selbst hassen. Kein Tag verging an dem er nicht an die schrecklichen Dinge erinnert wurde, die diese Welt für ihn und andere bereithielt. Sei es durch einen Artikel im Tagespropheten, einen beliebigen Gegenstand oder das Gesicht eines Schülers. Überall lauerte seine Vergangenheit. Eine Vergangenheit, die vom dunklen Lord beherrscht worden war, seine Vergangenheit, vor der er sich selbst zu schützen suchte, ihn jedoch immer wieder einholte. Zu viele Menschen waren bereits durch seine Hand gestorben und die die noch kommen würden, würden noch mehr werden. Manchmal fragte er sich ob es für ihn jemals Vergebung geben könnte. Würde ihm jemals jemand seine Sünden vergeben?

Snape wandte sich ab und begab sich hinaus auf den Korridor der hinauf zur großen Halle führte. Dort hin, wo es das gab, was er am liebsten meiden wollte. Lachende Gesichter derer, die sich der Gefahr nicht gewahr waren die auf sie zukam, Liebe und Freundschaft überall. Es war nicht seine Welt und doch zog es ihn immer wieder dort hin. Es war eine art Selbstzerstörungsdrang, der ihn immer wieder das tun ließ, von dem er wusste, dass es ihn quälen würde. Doch auf irgendeine merkwürdige Weise nahm er doch jedes mal die Stufen, denen er jetzt ebenfalls folgte, und ließ sich in dem Strom lachender und quatschender Schüler dahintragen, hinein in einen neuen Tag.

Er schritt, schlechtgelaunt, durch die Halle, vorbei an den vier Haustischen an dem die Schüler bereits angefangen hatten zu frühstücken, auf den Lehrertisch zu, der am Kopfende des Raumes thronte. Auch hier war die Stimmung mehr oder weniger ausgelassen. Er grüßte mit einem leichten Nicken und einem gebrummten ,Guten Morgen' und setzte sich auf seinen Platz zwischen dem Lehrer für Muggelkunde, Professor Fresenius Aberdee und die Lehrerin für Wahrsagung, Professor Sybill Trewlaney.

Er nahm sich ein Toast und bestrich es dünn mit Butter als sich Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter, leicht an seinen Kollegen vorbei nach vorne beugte.

,Ich möchte euch alle noch einmal daran erinnern, dass heute unsere neue Lehrerin für ,Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' ankommt." Flüsterte er leise in die Runde.

Snape schnaubte leicht und rollte mit den Augen. Wie würde er das vergessen können? Wieder einmal hatte Dumbledore ihm seinen Wunsch, dieses Fach zu unterrichten, nicht nachgegeben, sondern jemand anderen vorgezogen und noch dazu eine Frau. Es war nicht so, dass er etwas gegen Frauen generell hatte, jedoch hielt er eine Frau für dieses anspruchsvolle Fach doch eher für ungeeignet. Doch obwohl es bereits zwei Wochen nach Schulbeginn gewesen war, bis Dumbledore endlich jemanden für diese Fach gefunden hatte, hatte er es lieber ausfallen lassen als ihn, Snape, es zu unterrichten. Warum wusste er nicht.

,Ich weiß zwar nicht, wann sie kommen wird, aber - "

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die breite Flügeltür und Argus Filch, der Hausmeister trat herein, gefolgt von seiner Katze Ms. Norris und einer Frau. Für einen Moment lag ihr Gesicht im Schatten, so dass Snape nicht erkennen konnte wer sie war, doch als sie hinter Filch hervortrat ließ er erschrocken sein Messer zurück auf seinen Teller fallen. Die Schüler waren verstummt und beobachteten neugierig den unerwarteten Gast.

,Professor Dumbledore," knurrte Filch in die Stille hinein,diese jung Dame hier behauptet, sie wolle zu Ihnen."

,Ah Ms. McGrory, wir haben Sie bereits erwartet. Danke Argus." Dumbledore erhob sich und schritt auf die junge Frau zu, die nun ebenfalls einige Schritte auf ihn zumachte. Sie lächelte freundlich und schüttelte seine Hand.

,Es tut mir leid, sollte ich mich verspätet haben, aber das Wetter da draußen ist grauenhaft."

Dumbledore lächelte und bedeutete ihr zu folgen als er sich wieder in Richtung Lehrertisch wandte.

,Kommen Sie, kommen Sie."

Mariella folgte ihm, verfolgt von neugierigen Blicken und Tuscheln der Schüler. Ohne sich jedoch verunsichern zu lassen erwiderte sie die Blicke, bevor sie ihren dem Lehrertisch zuwandte. Snape, der noch immer in ihre Richtung gestarrt hatte, begegnete diesem. Er sah sie lächeln, doch der Schock hielt seine Muskeln gelähmt und verwehrte ihm jegliche Regung.

Es schien ihm als wäre es ein schlechter Albtraum, irgendein kurioses Theaterstück, was sich jemand ausgedacht hatte um ihm übel mitzuspielen. Doch je näher sie kam, desto realer wurde sie, desto mehr begriff er, was hier vor sich ging. Sie war es, die die Stelle übernehmen sollte. Diejenige, die ab jetzt an dieser Schule unterrichten sollte.

Ihm wurde schlecht.

,Schüler," erhob Dumbledore seine Stimme als er seinen Platz erreicht hatte und Mariella sich zu ihm gesellte,ich freue mich, Ihnen unsere neue Lehrerin für ,Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste', Ms McGrory, vorstellen zu dürfen. Ich hoffe, Sie heißen sie herzlich willkommen."

Ein Teil der Schüler applaudierte verhalten, der andere tuschelte miteinander. Mariella lächelte in die Runde und nickte ihnen zu und Snape wusste in diesem Moment, dass sie ihre Herzen im Sturm erobert hatte.

Es war schon immer ein Talent ihrerseits gewesen, Menschen schnell für sich einnehmen zu können, dass hatte auch er einst am eigenen Leib erfahren.

,Sie wird Ihnen ab morgen Unterricht erteilen und hoffentlich sich betragende Klassen vorfinden."

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder und Mariella setzte sich neben ihn.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sich nach und nach alle Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückgezogen um sich auf den Unterricht vorzubereiten. Snape war sich sicher, dass gerade eben der Großteil seiner Hausaufgaben so schlampig gemacht wurden, wie sie zweifellose nachher in seinen Stunden abgegeben werden würden. Doch seltsamerweise war es ihm heute egal. Denn heute gab es andere Dinge, die seinen Ärger auf sich zogen.

,Was zum Teufel machst _du_ hier?" fauchte er wütend als er Mariella in einem unbeobachteten Moment recht unsanft an die Seite zog.

,Ich nehme das als Zeichen, dass du nicht wusstest, dass ich die Stelle angetreten habe?"

Snape schnaubte. ,Sonst würde ich mich jetzt wohl nicht so aufregen, sondern hätte es schon gestern Nacht getan. Also, was soll das?"

Mariella lächelte sanft und wand ihren Arm behutsam aus seinem festen Griff. ,Dumbledore hat mir dir Stelle vor einer Woche angeboten und ich wäre doch schön blöd gewesen, hätte ich sie abgelehnt, oder?"

,Weißt du überhaupt, was du da tust? Warum sagst du Voldemort nicht gleich, dass du einer seiner Gegner bist? Damit würdest du ihm eine menge Arbeit ersparen."

,Wovon zum Teufel redest du, Severus? Ich dachte du würdest dich freuen, wenn ich auch hier arbeite."

Snape schnaubte verächtlich. Sich freuen? Wenn sie hier arbeitete war das ihr Todesurteil. Jeder neue Lehrer Hogwarts erregte Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit und besonders in diesen Zeiten würde er sicher etwas genauer wissen wollen, wen sich sein größter Gegner mit ins Boot geholt hatte. Sollte einer seiner Gefolgsleute etwas tiefer graben, könnte er zufällig auf Mariellas Geheimnis stoßen. Ihre Mitgliedschaft in einem Orden, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, den dunklen Lord zu stürzen trug nicht eben zur Besserung der Situation bei. Sollte diese Information jemals Voldemorts Ohren erreichen, würde er sie auf der Stelle töten lassen.

Niemand würde sie schützen können, denn die Vergangenheit hatte nur allzu oft gezeigt, dass das obgleich größter Bemühungen nicht möglich war. Denn auch aus Hogwarts waren bereits Lehrer verschwunden. Zwar nicht oft, doch einen oder zwei hatte sich Voldemort bereits geholt und er würde es wieder tun, ganz gleich, welche Macht Dumbledore besaß.

* * *

Ich weiß, isn bissl kurz, aber bin gerade schön im Prüfungsstress. Hier hat nicht zufällig jemand Ahnung von Physikalischer Chemie?

Hinterlasst trotzdem ein paar Kommis!


End file.
